Talk:Nemesis
"Entire magazine is fired in one burst while zoomed." - Mine doesn't do that. DarkTerrorr 19:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Mine neither but it does shock and corrosive, however mine says it has a shock x3 chance instead of x4 :/ Zuphix 16:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Mine does, so I guess I just got lucky and got a version that has some other accessory that does that. Might be worth nothing that it can have that effect. 11:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) An Idea This gun looks like a walking massacre of Atlas troops of all forms. You know what I mean, right? DestinysHand 09:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Other Thoughts This looks like a reference to Resident Evil. 20:34, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Probbably not - "Nemesis" is a very popular name of bosses and more common mobs in japanese games. I wonder why? Also sometimes "Nemesis" means just nemesis and nothing more))) Sinael 04:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) "Nemesis" also means "arch-enemy" or "doom". I guess japanese people are fond of that ambiguity. The text and the name combined could mean something like "There is no escape from doom". -- Cocofang 17:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) And even that is impossible couse Nemesis is an accessory, and double is an accessory too. Max Nemesis magazine is 20 with Noble or Nasty prefix.Sinael 21:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC)The red text itself doesn't make the gun full auto, but it can come with the Hyperion Invader scope, which does make it full auto when scoped. Looks like it's the only pearlescent, or even legendary, that can have 2 legitimate special effects. 18:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It cannot have scope lol.Sinael 14:51, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It can have a scope, I have 1 with and 1 without. The zoom is 3.4. 4.1x scopes also available The "to be completely unhelpful" bit was just there because I couldn't find anything else to put. Sorry for the confusion. Zing! 01:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I meant it cannot have Invaders scope.Sinael 20:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It's theoretically possible. Both the Invader and the Nemesis are Hyperion weapons. So depending on how a Nemesis is generated by the game, it could look at the scopes, see that the Invader scope is allowed for Hyperion weapons, and say "okay, I'll use this." Bear in mind that the Invader itself is incredibly rare, even for legendary weapons, so the likelihood of this happening, if possible, is mind-bogglingly small. Furiant 20:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Considering the following; Gearbox is an American studio. Assuming that the name has anything to do with the "Japanese fixation" you seem to think exists is foolish at best. It's either a reference to the superzombie, or how Shock and Corrisive are different, yet similar. As I recall, though I am probably wrong, they have the same proc multiplier tables. DestinysHand 09:49, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Guess I'm about to get in an edit war over this Resident Evil thing. So let me be clear: there is nothing in the simple use of the name Nemesis that is a reference to Resident Evil 3. At all. In the slightest. Resident Evil did not invent the concept of Nemesis. To include it is random and asinine. If you're sure that the use of the term here is a direct reference to the character in the videogame Redient Evil 3, prove it and cite references. 23:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes the nemsis can have the invader scope!, i got now one and it is one sick frightening beast of a weapon, you do not even need to give a damn if its a shock or chemical trooper, the are being pwned! (and that word is the only even remotely fitting)- demoqiue proud owner of almost all pearls without Farming About effect Finaly found it myself and tested. Wrote additional info on how the effect works in the article, and also i have to point out that additional projectiles MAY be much more powerful than the main bullet itself. That needs testing.Sinael 12:40, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Your addition seems to indicate that the Nemesis can have a multiplier of x1 and x2 as well? --Nagamarky 11:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :: No i havent said that. Nemesis can has x3 or x4 multiplier as it is a unique weapon and its multiplier depends on its grade, and grade of Nemesis is always high. :: What i meant is - if you have gun with x3 multiplier it can proc as either x1,x2 or x3 (add x4 in the line there if you have an x4 version), while all regular repeaters always proc as x2 disregard the multiplier they have. Firehawk is an exception - it always procces as x6, but with lower splash radius. :: Regarding on how much your gun procced this shot you will get corresponding ammount of additional projectiles. Projectiles can be sometimes hard to spot because view may be blocked by sparking effect, but if you fire at a wall you will notice additional bulletholes.Sinael 12:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah right, okay. (Digression: doesn't the Firehawk proc x7? Minor point.) Thanks for clarifying. --Nagamarkyn[ 14:18, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: Np). And Firehawk is x6.Sinael 16:07, March 21, 2010 (UTC) 27 rounds? Who got it, and where's the proof that it's legit? DestinysHand 23:21, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this instince is legit - I have NEVER seen a Hyperion sidearm, (even a machine pistol) with a clip size this high. This end result clip size must be from character effects or class mods. Tellegro 22:20, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I've got one, it's a Twisted Nemesis with invader scope, X4 shock, Damage 326, Accuracy 95.7, fire rate 5.5, and that is before my skills and class mod, after those it is 43 mag size, I have 5 points in overload and my class mod has no mag size increase and no overload increase, (this is all recorded playing single player.) :The Twisted prefix on the Nemesis is a blatant mod; it doesn't matter if you're playing singleplayer when you acquired it through multiplayer. The Nemesis is always Lightning. (Addendum: heck, I have a section immediately below this that proves Lightning is the only legit prefix.) --Nagamarky 03:16, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Prefixes The Nemesis material and accessory combination alone increases the tech level by 13. Since a tech level of at least 12 or 16 is required for a x3 or x4 prefix respectively, no other prefixes are legitimate because the Nemesis will always qualify for high-elemental prefixes, which are of the highest priority for repeaters. In other words, Nasty and Noble are modded. Yes, that's all of you up there. --Nagamarky 15:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yup exactly right. I don't think noble spawns anyways. Freed23 16:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :a good point. has _anyone_ _ever_ seen a noble anything? anybody? reply here or my talk page. inquiring minds want to know. 02:19, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :At least we know that they mod and lie about it now. inb4 "I GOT IT FROM A FRIEND" Spaphrenchie 21:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC)